The Lovely Lily
by TheLovelyLily
Summary: A story of Lily's life, starting from before she discovered she was a witch, to the day she died. Pranks will be pulled, hearts will be broken, friendships made and destroyed, This story dives deep into the uttmost personal thoughts of Lily Evans.


A/N: This entire story is dedicated to my good friend Tara. She gave me the starter for this…so I believe she deserves a high part up there on my gratitude list…right under the CAPS. Anyways…onto the story. And what a lovely story it will be. Filled with love, friendship and strife. Please, turn off all cell phones and beepers at this time, and –pause- HEY! YOU KID, YEAH, YOU! GET YOUR FEET OFF THE DAMN CHAIR! –smiles- now, sit back WHAT DID I JUST SAYYYY…FEET OFF! –smiles again- and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…if I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing a fan fiction about my own book? I would be insulted to hear that I was writing something most likely entirely inaccurate to my own work. Shame on me! Anyways…I don't own any characters really…except some of them that you won't have heard of, I probably own them. Either that or you just didn't read the book well enough. Go! Reread and make sure I didn't steal anyone! THEN sue me. Jolly good.

The writhing figure of Lily Evans was clearly visible, even as the night shadows seeped through the windows and bathed her bedroom in darkness. The girl looked to be about nine years old, but in truth, the ten year old was just small for her age. Her mane of red hair surrounded her fair face and stretched over her torso, tangled hopelessly. Her regularly stunning green eyes were clenched shut, showing only pink eyelids. On the outside, Lily Evans looked to be a normal child, maybe a bit small, but regular just the same. But Lily Evans was no normal person, not normal in the least. In a way, she knew always knew this, but now, the girl in question lies in a restless sleep, not fully understanding the greatness she is destined for.

Hours later, Lily rose from her wild slumber, greeted by the unwelcome morning light and the phone ringing in unforgiving tones. "Hello." She muttered groggily into the receiver, still lying motionless among her tangled bed sheets.

"Hey!" A perky voice shot through eagerly on the other line. "This is Izzy. You sound tired! Did I wake you up?"

"Um…sort of. But I'm up now." Lily said, yawning. "What did you want?" She said, getting right to the point, while running a hand through her messy locks. She didn't mean to be rude really, but Izzy was really infuriating.

"Uh, well…I haven't heard from you in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Izzy said almost nervously, as if she could sense Lily's reluctance.

"Sure, I'll be over in about an hour." Lily said with little emotion in her voice and slammed the handset back into its cradle and sleepily climbed out of bed.

She wandered the halls of her house, looking for one of her parents. They were both lawyers, who met at law school. William Evans was a tall man in his mid forties with blonde hair reaching his ears, the same gleaming green eyes the Lily possessed, and a soft caressing smile. His wife Rose Evans had harsher features, but beautiful just the same. Her hair was the same fiery red that appeared on Lily's own head, but a bit lighter. She had gentle hazel eyes and was petite, same as her daughter.

The pair worked excellently together, Rose having the force to carry out anything with sharp wit to occupancy it. William was gentler, but strong willed as well. He could listen for hours and never waver, and he always gave brilliant advice. Rose was constantly cheerful, and always brought a glow to any room she stood in. Lily smiled; she knew she had wonderful parents.

She turned to the left, avoiding a very large sculpture of a bear her parents had got in Italy, and kept walking straight. She turned again, never stopping once. She had lived in this house her entire life, and even though it was large, she never got lost. Suddenly a saggy figure appeared from a door, stepping right into Lily's path. She stopped abruptly, trying to see who the figure was in the dim light. "Petunia!" Lily shouted in delight. "You're back!" glee spread across her face, brightening her tired features and setting her emerald eyes aglow.

Petunia was about 15 years old; she was tall and lanky, like her father. She had strong features, not really very pretty, but masculine and strapping. Her jaw was wide set and her shoulders broad, Petunia didn't really care about looks in any case, though. She had fair eyes, blue and clear as the sky. The pair didn't even look like sisters, with Lily looking mainly like her mother, and Petunia's looks coming all from her father (except her shining eyes, which were her aunts.)

"Yup." Petunia said, yawing and pulling Lily into a bear hug. She had been away at summer camp for three weeks, and had missed her little sister desperately.

Lily returned the hug, and led her down the hall and into the kitchen, Petunias arm intertwined in her own. The girls giggled and chatted about their days without each other, they seemed more like best friends than sisters. Lily laughed while buttering a piece of toast, "Do you know where Mum and Dad are?" she questioned.

"No, I practically just got back. Maybe they went to another foreign country without us." Petunia said, half joking. Their parents did have a habit of going gallivanting off into strange lands, leaving the girls behind with a babysitter, but they were always given plenty of notice before hand.

"Oh well, I have to get going." Lily muttered, regretfully.

"Where are you off to?" Petunia replied, disappointment creeping into her voice

"I'm going to Izzy's house." Lily said, looking uncomfortable.

"Isn't that the girl who you can't stand?" Petunia asked, the old manic glint in her blue eyes.

"Ha ha." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her own green eyes. "Well, yes…sort of. But I can't break our plans, she'll lord it over me for months! I'll try and get away as soon as possible. We'll spend the night together."

"Fine, fine. Its not like I don't have friends" Petunia said grumpily "I just spent three weeks with the majority of them though. I was looking forward to doing something with you." She teased, wiping away a false tear and sniffling loudly.

Lily rolled her eyes, and got up from the rosewood breakfast table. She stretched and batted her eyelashes. "Sorry, love. You'll find a way to entertain yourself. I'll be back. Petunia shook a blonde lock from her eyes and glowered in reply.

Lily walked slowly back to her room, and pulled on a t-shirt and trousers. The cotton felt good against her skin in this hot weather. It was late July, and the heat of the summer was upon them. She didn't even bother picking up her hairbrush; she was only going to Izzy's after all.

Lily walked out of the house, after giving Petunia a quick good-bye hug. Petunia sent her on her way with a wave of her hand and a toast-filled mumble.

Izzy lived about five blocks from the Evan's abode. Lily headed east, with thoughts cluttering her head. She did not want to go to Izzy's house, they were sure to be bored the entire time. Lily was overjoyed with Petunias return, but still bothered by her parent's absence. She pushed the question to the back of her mind, telling herself not to worry.

She thought of her life here in Amesbury. The only thing that gave her comfort was her family. She had friends, sure. But there was no one here aside from her sister and her parents who she could really trust, who she could really have fun with. She felt as if she didn't belong. Lily Evans wanted something more.

She turned a corner and walked along in the empty street, hot asphalt burning the edges of her worn trainers. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm summer smell that surrounded her. Finally, with these upsetting thoughts rousing aching feelings, she arrived at a regular sized house.

The house was surrounded by a beautiful garden, but that said nothing of its inhabitants. The person who cared for the exquisite plot was the gardener of the uptight family, Seamus. Seamus was a short man with plain features. Mousy brown hair adorned his square head; always creeping into his eyes which where black and kindly. He was the only member of Izzy Daniells' family that Lily tolerated. The kindly man was Izzy's uncle; he had a passion for nature and was never too late to share his knowledge about the things that surrounded him.

They exchanged a smile and a wave as Lily opened the gate and breathed in the soft flowery sent. All around the pathway leading to the gray house were fresh-planted white lilies. They were lovely, all in full bloom, looking supreme and naïve all at once. Lily knew that Seamus had planted them for her; he had taken a liking to her ever since they first met.

She grinned and flounced over to the man who was now weeding around the daisies. "I love the lilies," She whispered excitedly.

"Ah! Lily! I planted them especially for you my dear lass." He said jovially in a booming voice. "I'm glad you like them."

"Oh yes, very much. You have such a way with flowers. Everything looks so beautiful, especially around this time of year." She replied, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her shell of an ear. "I have to get inside," Lily muttered regretfully, gesturing over her shoulder at the house. "Izzy's expecting me."

"Go ahead, just be sure to say goodbye before you leave." Seamus said in his gruff accent, smiling kindly. Lily returned the smile and turned, heading back towards the house.

She knocked on the hard wood door. It had been painted gray to match the house the winter before. If the surroundings of the house weren't so filled with colour and life, the house would have blended in. The colours were indeed bland, and even the pattern of the house was boring, just a rectangle, perfectly symmetrical. Finally a muffled "Come in!" came from the confines of the house. Lily did as told, and entered. She walked into a cold mudroom, where shoes were strewn about the floor and coats were hung neatly on hooks. Lily kicked off her trainers and walked in socked feet, onto the plain wooden floor of the kitchen.

Izzy sat there, munching on a muffin while reading the daily comics. "Hello" She said, spewing chewed up muffin from her full mouth onto the counter. She then returned to the paper, as if she couldn't be bothered.

Izzy was a bit short, but busty beyond her age. She was dressed in a red t-shirt with the words 'Hip Hoppin' imprinted boldly in gold lettering across the chest, and jean short shorts. Her straight brown hair was pulled back in a high bun, not complementing at all for her.

"Um…what do you want to do?" She said, plopping down on the counter, next to Izzy. Izzy continued to stare at the comics, eyes flitting across the page. "Izzy…hel-lo!" Lily said, waving a hand in front of Izzy's eyes.

"What?" She said, rather snappishly.

"What do you want to do?" Lily said, a hint of frustration in her tone.

"With you? Nothing!" Izzy replied rudely.

Lily sputtered, "But-Ah! You invited me over here!"

"Common curtsey." She spat. "My mum made me. But Mummy's not here any longer. I'm sick of you, I'd like you to leave." Her polite words could not disguise the laughter in the back of her voice. She obviously thought the situation funny.

"Fine! I never liked you anyways. I only came because you asked me to." Lily raged, green eyes flashing. "To think I felt bad for you! You disgust me. You think you have me at your beck and call? I don't need you, you worthless-" Lily was cut off in the middle of her fiery sentence, Izzy had suddenly gone still. Before her eyes had been narrowed in disgust, her lips pursed into an entertained smile, but now…now her features were limp, her brown eyes glassy. Izzy fell to the floor, a limp rag doll.

Anger flowed through Lily, she felt so powerful. She wasn't the least bit shocked at the situation. She was sick of Izzy bitching all the time, she was sick of her always getting her way, sick of her pushing people around. Lily was happy for a brief moment, standing over her abuser, power shooting through her veins. Then she was brought back to her senses, fear over her own delight at the body before her striking her body into action.

Lily bent down beside Izzy, a sudden urge to make up for the first joy she feltat seeing Izzy lifeless on the ground.She shook her, yelling "Izzy!" Izzy's made no response, she didn't even move. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head, revealing the off-white, red-veined backs to her chocolate eyes. Lily looked franticly around the room, unsure of what to do.

She sprinted out the door, leaving Izzy lifeless on the floor. "Mr. Daniells! Mr. Daniells!" Lily shouted, her voice echoing across the grounds. "Help!" Someone, anybody…She thought to her self, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, fingers twisted in her hair out of nerves. "Seamus!" Suddenly, there was a blast of light, and she turned, shielding her eyes from the blinding glow.

There was Seamus Daniells, mousy hair whipped out of his eyes, body erect and face screwed up. In his steady hand, there was a stick. A wand! Lily thought, beside herself. She recognized the scene as in a dream. She felt no surprise or fear at seeing Mr. Daniells with a stick of wood in his hand, the entire doorway glowing with the aftermath of a spell that had just been cast. In fact, in Lily's mind, it seemed perfectly natural.

She slowly walked, as if floating, towards the figure that was facing inwards, towards the kitchen that Lily had just left. She stepped past Seamus and into the room. There was Izzy, sitting and chomping on a muffin, reading the comics. She looked up. "I thought I told you to leave, brat!" She shrieked. Lily did not reply, but looked back at Mr. Daniells. "I'm just on my way out" She whispered, her eyes never moving from the gardener's figure.

Seamus put down his wand, and looked at her in fear, "Um…L-lily…I don't really know what to say…" Lily was at a loss for words too. Her brain was cluttered with questions. Did this mean Seamus was a wizard? What did I just do to Izzy? Why doesn't she remember it? Am I going insane? What did Seamus do to Izzy? What just happened in there? Was I dreaming? Lily wasn't sure of anything. With a fleeting look of fear and confusion, she sprinted from the scene, Mr. Daniells shouting after her.

She couldn't hear anything, only the pound of her shoeless feet hitting the ground and her own uneven breathing. She didn't know where she was going until she had flung herself at her own front door, closing and locking it behind her. She sank, panting, to the floor.

A/N:

Short, I know. I'm so sorry. I hope you like it, please review. I am planning on making this very long, and I might need some encouragment...and loads of critizism. Thank you so much for reading, now...look to your left. The bottom, yes, thats it. See the little blue clickable thing? Click it. Now...review!


End file.
